Christmas with the Morrison's
by JarOfRainbow
Summary: Braum and Graves visit their old friend Jack Morrison's to celebrate Christmas with him and his expanded, messed up family. It's Braum's first time celebrating Christmas, and he wanted to surprise the kids by dressing up as Santa Claus!
1. Chapter 1

**Notey Notes:**

So this started out as a one-shot in my head and it turns out it's far longer than I thought it would be and I haven't even gotten to the part that I was excited about. I figured I could break it down into chapters instead, which would be just as fun. (This is taking a break from my other story, just to keep my mind running fresh.)

A lot of liberties were taken with /relative/ age in this one (Particularly Mercy, Widowmaker, McCree, and Roadhog). Obviously the younger characters are treated as children, inspired by how the way the fandom likes to imagine Dad 76 & his kids. For the purposes of this story, everyone vaguely celebrates Christmas together. Even if they don't in canon, they could just do so for the festivities and getting together. This was inspired by Snow Day Graves & Santa Braum skins. For some reason, three things came of these skins:

1) Braum and Graves got skins together and I just took this as them celebrating Christmas together as companions  
2) I wanted Braum to be new to the concepts of Christmas and Santa  
3) I wanted Braum to interact with kids while dressed up as Santa. Then I remembered all the Overwatch Dad 76 shenanigans, and thought it'd be fun to bring those two worlds together. :D

 **Merry Christmas, all! :)**

 _[Braum x Graves] [Mercy x Soldier 76] [Pharah x Genji] [Zenyatta x Karma?]_

* * *

Christmas was a well anticipated time for everyone, young and old. The children get presents and cheers; the adults get some time off of work; and snow falls over the land. Against the pure white snow, beautiful decorations adorn homes and streets. The spirit of the holidays fills the hearts of everyone in town. There was no better time for everyone to get together and have a jolly old time with one another. And today is someone's first Christmas.

On Christmas day, a home on 76th Street bustles as they prepare for a Christmas feast. Turkey is being roasted, cranberries are being jammed, and potatoes are being mashed. While the kitchen and dining room rattle at the excitement and preparation, the children sleep soundly in their beds. And outside, two men stand at the foot of the door, having a small conversation as they gussy up their outfits.

" _Are you ready?_ " A gruff man stood with his finger primed to hit the doorbell. His thick beard and even thicker clothes bulked up his already girthy stature. A candy cane stuck out of his mouth like a cigar, and a large snow blower was resting upon the wall next to him. Opposite him was a larger man.

" **Yes!** " The great man let out a great laugh. "I'm excited for my first Christmas!" The man was dressed up as Santa; he wore the red hat, a large red coat, and carried a bag full of presents. His white beard completed the look, although he couldn't find a white shirt at home, he had to borrow his companion's. It wasn't the most comfortable fit, but it did well enough. His companion leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Go get 'em, _Santa._ " The doorbell let out a quaint ding with a press, and the two stood awkwardly at the door for a few seconds. Soon after the door swung open; greeting them were a man and a woman. The man was older looking, with white hair and a scar on his face. He was dressed in a large Christmas sweater, one your grandmother would make from scratch. The woman looked younger, still having a fine blond colour to her hair. She was slender and tall. She wore a white coat and a long golden scarf. The woman smiled and greeted them.

" _Oh hello!_ Malcolm, Braum, I'm so glad you could make it!" Her voice was sweet. She leaned in to give them kisses on their cheeks. "Come in! It must be _freezing_ out there." She shifted over to give them room to step inside.

"Hey. We're still getting ready; go ahead and take a load off in the living room." The man shook their hands firmly with a faint smile. "The kids are still asleep."

"Thanks fer having us." Graves responded with a friendly nod. "Braum is **very** excited." A large grin formed on his face as he turned to Braum.

"Yes! This is my first Christmas!" He puffed out his chest. "I've brought so many presents for everyone!" The two homeowners turned to look at the bag of presents, which was absolutely huge. They looked at each other in shock, wondering how he'd brought the whole thing in. "Malcolm told me all about the _gifts_ and the _cookies_ and the _Santa_!" Braum gave Graves a pat on the back, almost knocking him over. He responded with a chuckle, to which Braum let out a hearty laugh.

"Well, let's set those down in the living room. C'mon." The man led Braum into the living room, leaving Graves alone with the woman at the doorway.

"Thanks for doing this." The woman gingerly thanked Graves.

"It's nothing. Braum was ecstatic to hear that you'd invited us." Graves laughed with the woman for a moment. "Thanks a lot, Angela."

"I'll go check on the food; go ahead and relax with Braum in the living room for a moment." With a nod from Graves, Angela left for the kitchen to check on the preparations for Christmas Brunch. Graves moves to the Living room to have a rest after his journey with Braum.

* * *

The living room was adorned with decorations from top to bottom. A beautiful Christmas Tree lit up the room and gave a welcoming glow. The fireplace next to it emanated a warmth that eased the mood in the room. Stockings hung from the walls, and lights lit up the corners of the room. A snow man was drawn into the fogged up window, with names written below it. ' _Hana_ ' had a mischievous face drawn next to it. ' _Lúcio_ ' was written almost like an autograph. ' _James_ ' seemed rushed or as though they didn't know how to write very well yet. ' _Lena_ ' was stylized and emphasized. And ' _Sombra_ ' as more sophisticated and elegant, with a winking face drawn to its side. On the couch rested throw pillows with different Christmas Greetings embroidered onto them. Braum sat on the couch, fidgeting in anticipation. His large bag of presents sat next to the tree; it was almost as tall as half of the tree. Graves took a seat next to Braum and gave him a pat on the thigh.

" _Someone's_ excited!" Graves sunk into the couch. He took out a candy cane from his coat and handed it to Braum. "Here, might calm you down."

"Thank you." The larger man took the candy cane and bit into the straight side. "I want to be a good Santa for the kids." His fingers fidgeted, playing with the candy in his hand.

"I'm sure you'll do great. I mean, look at you!" Grave's arms gestured up and down, showing off Braum's outfit. "You were practically **made** to be Santa Claus." Braum chuckled.

"Well, I _do_ live in the snowiest place in Runeterra. And I love giving people presents." Braum scratched his beard and turned to Graves. " _But what if they don't like me?_ " The pout on his face somehow hurt Graves. After a brief frown, Graves smiled right up and cheered on his companion.

" **No way!** " He playfully nudged Braum's cheek with his knuckle. "They're gonna love ya, _big guy!_ " A moment later he took Braum's hand and kissed it. "There's no way they can't." The unexpected tenderness in Grave's tone took Braum aback and set his anxiety to rest. He took Grave's hand and kissed it too.

" _Thanks_." They smiled at each other for a moment before the noticed someone else enter the room.

"Oh, it's _you two._ " A tall, very unimpressed looking woman stepped into the room. Her figure was complemented by her long, purple, uncomfortable looking bathrobe. She gave the two men a sneer and proceeded to walk off into the kitchen as quickly as she had appeared.

"Nice to see you too…" Graves's voice trailed off as she left the room before he could finish greeting her. " _Amélie…_ " Braum gave Graves a confused look, to which he simply responded by shaking his head. "Wanna go to the kitchen and see what's cookin'?"

Braum nodded in agreement and they were off to the kitchen. Unbeknownst to them, from the top of the stairway, someone had been watching them sitting on the couch together.

* * *

A small boy scurried as quickly as he could off into one of the bedrooms. Inside, a little girl was asleep in her pink pyjamas, muttering something about Starcraft. The girl was shaken awake by the frantic young boy with frazzled hair and a twitching voice.

" **DVa! DVa! Wake up!** " He jumped up and down as he tried to push her out of bed. "I saw 'im! _He's 'ere!_ " His voice was frantic and excited. The girl got up annoyed, barely opening her eyes before asking in an irritated tone.

" _Who's_ here?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up on the bed. The little girl was up late last night play Starcraft even though mom told her to get to bed.

" **Santa!** " The boy jumped onto the bed. "Santa Claus is 'ere!" DVa's eyes shot open as she jumped up to her feet on the bed.

" **What!?** _Where?_ " She looked around her room in a fit of panic.

" **Downstairs!** " He got up on his feet as well. "I saw 'im sitting in the living room!"

" _Heyyy._ Wait a minute." The bed stopped creaking as DVa stopped their frantic movements. "You're not just playing a prank, are you?" She gave the boy a mean glare. "Like that time you said Uncle Torbjörn was a _dwarf_?"

"I mean it!" The conviction in his voice was evident. "He had the hat and the coat and a big bag of presents!"

"Why would he been in the living room? Doesn't he come in through the chimney at night or something?"

The boy shrugged in confusion. He just knew Santa was in his house, and he had presents! He hoped he got him the firecrackers uncle Gabe tried to give him last Thanksgiving, but dad wouldn't let him keep. While he was pondering this, he didn't notice DVa get up from the bed to her dresser where she kept a model _Meka_. She held it up above her in triumph.

" _Whatever!_ I hope I get the new _Junebug_ model from Santa!" The model whirred in DVa's hand as she waved it around above her. "What about you, Junkie?"

" _ **FIREWORKS!**_ " Junkrat blurted out instictively. He covered his mouth as soon as he finished the word. Mom wouldn't want to hear he was playing with fireworks again.

" _C'mon!_ We gotta go tell the others!" DVa ran out the door, Junkrat following behind.

* * *

 **End Note:**

This is just part one! Next part tomorrow! I've it written down, but I wanna space it out until I have the later parts ready to upload too! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notey Notes:**

So that took later than a day because I've been busy. (You'd think the end of the semester would mean I'd have more time, huh?)

Part 3 tomorrow (maybe?) :D

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Braum and Graves greeted the other party-goers. Amélie was standing by the coffee pot waiting for her morning cup of coffee. Angela was mashing potatoes at the counter next to Jack, who was prepping the turkey for the oven. An old woman, Ana, was unpacking pies she had inside Tupperware containers; a young teenage girl was assisting her. Braum proceeded to help Angela mash the potatoes while Graves decided to aid Jack's dealings with the turkey.

"Fareeha, I left my purse in the bathroom. Could you bring it to me? I must take my medicine." Ana addressed the girl who'd just unloaded the last pie into the oven. "Thank you, deary." She turned to Braum who was bringing the potatoes from the counter to the table in the middle of the room. "My dear, your costume is lovely."

"Thank you!" Braum gave a great big grin. "And your sweater looks so comfortable! Tell me, is it goat fur?" He set the potatoes down to have a word with Ana.

"No, no." Ana chuckled. "Though I did make it myself! Just like the one Jack's wearing." She nudged her head towards where Jack and Graves were stuffing the turkey.

"They are magnificent! Would you mind making me one as well?" His smile radiated with joy.

"Why of course." Ana's hand patted Braum's arm. "I'll make one for him as well?" She was still looking over at Graves.

"Yes! I'm sure he'd love one too!"

The two shared a quiet moment together, listening to the others bustle to prepare for the feast. Ana opened her eye to see Braum looking fondly over at Graves.

"It's so nice that you could join us, dear." Her voice made Braum look back over at her. "You two look wonderful together."

"I'm glad we were invited! Graves told me Christmas is special, especially to children!" Ana caught the tender fondness in Braum's voice when he mentioned Graves. She smiled at the nuance in his voice, admiring their relationship.

"Well, you two are a gift to us this Christmas. I'm sure the children will be delighted." This made Braum's heart warm up. Pharah entered the room holding Ana's purse in one hand and her medicine in the other. She handed it over to Ana who opened the bottle. "Thank you dear. Braum, would you be so kind as to fetch me a glass of water?"

"Of course!" Braum headed over to the sink to get some water for Ana. Pharah meanwhile got a call on her phone. She left the room to answer it.

* * *

"Hey, where are you guys?" … "Yeah, I'm already here." … " _Nah_ , just old people. There's a couple guys here I don't know. One of them is dressed as Santa. I guess Uncle Jack asked one of his friends to dress up." … "Yeah, they're helping out in the kitchen. I guess they know them." … "Yeah, I'm headed upstairs to see if she's up." … "You two better get here soon!" … "Alright. See you." **_*Click*_**

"Right, let's see if Sombra's up." Pharah headed up the stairway to enter Sombra's bedroom, where Sombra was sitting at her computer, typing away. "Hey."

" _Hola, amiga._ " Sombra didn't turn away from her computer. "You're early, yeah?" She was writing a reply to a Stack Overflow post about C++.

"Yeah. It's a long way from home, we didn't want to miss the party." Pharah took a chair sitting next to the closet and brought it over to the desk where Sombra was, taking a seat next to her. "What're you up to?" Sombra took a moment to finish typing out her reply before speaking again.

"Eh, some dumb college student's having trouble with the simplest things." She rolled her eyes at the apparent inanity of the poster. "And his code is a mess; hasn't he heard of an indent?"Her tone was exasperated. "Ah well."

Pharah took a second to look over the post on the screen. She wasn't quite sure what most of it meant, being technical terms used in programming, though she did notice Sombra's other tabs: several other Stack Overflow pages; multiple reddit pages; a couple YouTube videos; and most interestingly, Genji's Facebook page. She pointed over at the page with a coy, knowing smile.

" _And what's this…?_ "

Sombra's eyes widened and she quickly closed all the other tabs with a quick key press. Pharah burst out laughing; Sombra gave her a stern look, past her face going completely red. She stuttered while she tried to explain herself.

" _I-I was. I was just…_ " Before she could finish, her door swung open and DVa and Junkrat swooped into the room. Sombra's embarrassment turned to irritation. " **W-what are you two doing in here?!** " She got up from her desk.

" **He's here!** " DVa shouted. "Santa's here! He's really here!" DVa and Junkrat were jumping up and down in excitement. " _Santa's heeeeere!_ " DVa would not settle down.

"Will you two stop jumping around and calm down?" Sombra tried to hold the two still by their shoulders. " _C'mon!_ " The two kept buzzing up and down.

"But Santa's _downstairs!_ " Junkrat kept shouting. Sombra looked at Pharah in confusion. She gave her a small nod while trying to keep a straight face. She took Sombra aside to speak with her without the other two hearing.

" _There's a man downstairs dressed at Santa. I think he's one of Uncle Jack's friends._ " She whispered under her breath.

" _Ah._ " Sombra nodded in acknowledgement. " _That makes sense._ " The two snickered at the idea that they thought it was actually Santa. The other two got impatient with them, however.

"What are you two talking about?" DVa squeezed in between them. " _You know,_ grandma says that keeping secrets is bad! You won't get presents from Santa!" She wagged her finger knowingly at them with a very smug look on her face.

"Yeah!" Junkrat butt in. "Hey, I got dibs on your presents if Santa won't give them to ya!" He cackled to himself. DVa's expression turned sour.

" **No fair!** " She stood up to Junkrat. "What if I want them?"

" _I_ called _dibs!_ " He stuck out his tongue and said in a mocking tone. "It's _mine,_ and you can't have it!" The two bickered about who got to keep the older girls' presents. Sombra and Pharah simply looked at each other in disdain, hoping the two would stop fighting. Before they could say anything, someone swung by the door and called out to the other two.

" **Hey!** " He almost rolled right past the door on his roller skates. "I told you two to wait up!" The boy steadied himself sing the door frame and tried to stand still. The two younger kids looked over at him.

"Well you were _too slow!_ " Junkrat teased.

"Yeah, Lúcio." DVa rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you didn't stop to put on your roller skates, you wouldn't have been left behind."

"Hey, _c'mon!_ " Lúcio looked embarrassed. "I just like skating! It ain't a crime." He pouted at the others.

"Mom said you shouldn't skate around up here. It's not safe." Sombra chastised him for his recklessness.

"But I've gotten so good at it! _Watch!_ " He sped up to roll into the room, only to lose balance and crash right into Junkrat. The two lay on the floor disoriented. " _Woah…_ "

" _Holey dooley…_ " Junkrat's eyes were crossed and he looked extremely dizzy.

"Told 'ya." Sombra could only let out a sarcastic retort. "Hey, why don't you guys go tell Tracer, eh? I'm sure she'd be just as excited as you guys." She motioned for them to leave the room.

"Oh yeah! C'mon guys, stop laying around and let's go!" DVa dashed out the door. Junkrat dizzily got up and hobbled through the doorway, almost tripping on himself on the way out.

"Wait up fer me!" He sounded confused, but he hobbled along. Lúcio tried to get up, but kept falling on his roller skates.

"Need a hand?" Sombra and Pharah helped him get up, steadying him with the desk.

"Thanks!" He gave them a sweet smile, and he was off, albeit noticeably slower than when he entered the room.

"They're a handful, aren't they?" Pharah smiled in admiration of the kids.

"Yeah, but it's always fun with them around." Sombra was only a few years older than them, but she still felt a bit distanced from the others. She felt more comfortable with Pharah, Genji, Hanzo, Symmetra, and McCree. They were more her age, and did less running around. Still, she enjoyed the company of the younger ones; it was always exciting with them around. "Anyway, where are the others?"

"They're not here yet." Pharah instinctively checked her phone to check for messages. She had one from Symmetra saying she was 10 minutes away. "Well, looks like Symmetra's almost here. McCree hasn't texted back yet though." She closed her phone. "And don't worry, Hanzo will be here _with his brother._ " She winked at Sombra.

" _You're the worst._ " Sombra responded, irritated with a red face. Pharah laughed it off, slapping her on the arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notey Notes:**

A) I'm really bad at time management. Sorry  
B) Hooray new chapter  
C) Whether the next one comes out soon or not depends on how many more relatives I have to see over the holidays. Stay Tuned

* * *

Downstairs, an argument was heating up in the kitchen.

" **I told you I was gonna prepare the turkey this year, Jack!** " A low, intimidating voice boomed.

"Well if you were here an hour ago, _and not hung over at some bar_ , I would've let you!" Jack retorted, holding the turkey in his hands. The mitts he was wearing looked newly knit. They had the numbers 7 and 6 embroidered on them.

"I **told** you, I had to work late!" His voice was still gruff and low. He set down his dark jacket on the kitchen table. "You knew this was the only thing I wanted to do for this brunch, and you took it away from me." He pointed his finger accusingly at Jack. " _This is just like you._ "

"Now, Gabe. There's no need to accuse each other of anything." Ana spoke up, trying to calm them down. Gabe looked at her with a side-eye, trying to get her to back off.

"Not now, this is serious." He snapped at Ana. "Jack _always_ does this."

"C'mon, Gabe." Angela plead sheepishly. "It's _Christmas_ , we shouldn't fight." She reached out to Gabe's arm, only for him to pull away from her. The others in the room were hesitant from the tension in the room. There was a moment of silence between everyone, until Braum stepped forward to speak up. Everyone else in the room looked at him in shock.

"Come now, there is no need to fight!" He tenderly talked down the two. " **It's Christmas!** It's time for cheering and happiness and gifts!" His smile didn't falter once in his rousing speech. "Let us set aside our differences and just enjoy being together in this time!" He gave Jack a pat on his shoulder, pushing him closer to Gabe. "Whether or not Jack or Gabe made the turkey, we'll all share it together anyway, _right?_ **Hahah!** " He tried to pat Gabe on the back as well, but he shifted to the side before he could. "Besides, why don't we just have _two turkeys_?"

The room froze in silence. Braum opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. Gabe especially had a disdainful look in his eyes. Graves tried to approach from behind to pull Braum backwards, but before he could tap his shoulder, Gabe spoke up.

" _Who is this joker?_ " Gabe said, unamused. He sounded far more irritated than when the argument had broken out. The idea that he was being talked down by a large, silly looking man in a Santa suit angered him to no end. His fist clenched tightly as his eyebrows furrowed in anger. Angela stepped up in hesitation, holding on to Braum's arm.

" _Th-this is Braum._ He's a guest at the party today." Angela attempted to tug Braum backwards, but before she could, Ana stepped up.

" **He's right.** You boys need to stop fighting." She waved her finger with disappointment towards the two. "This is no time for that. The children are upstairs, and I don't want them seeing anyone _arguing_ during Christmas."

" _You're right._ " Jack put the turkey down on the table, surrendering his argument. "There's no need to fight." He took off the knitted mittens, revealing Ana's name embroidered inside, next to a heart. He approached Gabe and offered his hand for a handshake. The other man stared at his hand for a second.

"…" He hesitated. " ** _Fine._** " Gabe grabbed his hand for a handshake, only to be pulled into a hug by Jack. He was visibly uncomfortable, but surrendered to it anyway.

"That's the Christmas spirit!" Jack laughed, letting go of Gabe. He shook off the hug and retreated backwards to where Amélie had been standing, bemused.

"You friends are _bizarre._ " She whispered under her breath. Gabe simply nodded and tried to ignore how annoyingly festive everyone was.

"Thank you, Braum." Angela spoke, hand still on his arm. "You really helped out."

"It was nothing!" He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Graves said Christmas was about joy and togetherness!" This made Graves blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm glad he did." Jack gave Graves a pat on the shoulder. "Gabe, we should go get another turkey."

Gabe looked in shock. Amélie giggled at his predicament.

"We need another turkey if we're gonna make yours too." Graves spoke. "I'll go with you two." Jack and Graves headed out the door, Jack grabbing his keys from the counter top. Gabe stood, mouth agape, for a couple seconds, before snapping out of it and hurrying along.

As they drove off down the road to the store, three people arrived at the door. Well, it'd be more accurate to say two people, and a robot. The robot rung the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer. The two boys stood impatiently in their winter wear. Angela opened the door to welcome them in.

" _Genji! Hanzo!_ You made it!" She stepped aside to let them into the house. " _Zenyatta!_ I thought you couldn't come!"

"Ah, yes. I wanted to meditate in the mountains, but Genji convinced me to celebrate with you." Zenyatta's voice was calm and collected. "I suppose I was fascinated with the festivities."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." She smiled sweetly at his explanation. "Genji, Hanzo, Pharah already went upstairs to Sombra's room. Perhaps you'd like to join them?"

"Yes. Thank you." Hanzo responded very formally with a bow. He was clutching his bag intently. Genji simply nodded and rushed upstairs, backpack slightly open. In a second, he was gone. Hanzo slowly climbed the stairs behind him.

"Come, join us in the living room. Jack and Gabe just went to get another turkey. The others are resting by the fire." Angela started heading to the living room, Zenyatta following behind. He entered the room to greet everyone there; Angela introduced him to Graves and Braum. They settled down in the living room and asked the two newcomers all manner of questions.

* * *

Back upstairs, DVa, Junkrat, Lúcio, and Tracer sit in a circle in Tracer's room. The room was adorned with racing posters, gold medals, speed lines, and a 1st place Trophy for last year's track and field competition. The four sat excitedly speculating what Santa had brought for them this Christmas.

"I can't _believe_ I saw 'im!" Junkrat keep saying manically. "I thought he was only supposed to come at night, when we're asleep!" Junkrat fiddled around with the little toy bomb Uncle Gabe gave him on his birthday.

"Yeah! I thought we as supposed to be sneaky or something?" Lúcio's voice was upbeat. "I can't wait to actually see him this time!" His jovial expression oozed joy.

"What do you think you're gettin'?" Tracer prodded DVa.

"I really hope he gets me the Junebug model of the Meka line!" She showed off her model Meka once again, having it zoom around above her head. "I wrote twelve letters to him specifically to get it, with the matching golden Junebug jumpsuit!" Her eyebrows tilted inward in determination as she shot up from where she was sitting and made blaster noises with her model Meka.

"That's _awesome!_ " Tracer rolled backwards in excitement. "I asked him for the new _Mach T._ racing outfit! It's all orange and blue and I saw it on the telly the other day!" Her feet twiddled in restless excitement as she thought of new racing gear. "I wrote him a big letter about all the good things I did this year!" The two of them high fived as they jittered around the room.

"I asked Santa for some new Kambo Skates!" Lúcio rolled the wheels on the roller skates he'd been wearing. "These are getting old, and the new ones are _soooo coooool!_ " He kicked his feet up into the air, showing off his old skates. "I hope Santa listens to that CD I made him!" He recalls the CD containing Christmas remixes that he made for Santa. He signed his name like an autograph on it, with the message ' _Dear Santa, I dunno what kinda beats you listen to, but I hope you like these! Love Lúcio._ '

" **Booooring!** " Junkrat waved them off, unimpressed. "Why ask fer all those things, when you could ask for **something to blow up?** " He cackled manically to himself, the other three ignoring him.

"Oy, Junkie!" Junkrat stopped laughing to himself to look at Tracer. "Where's Mako?" She tossed him a questioning glance.

"Oh, _Roadie_? Said he had to help his dad out with something." He shrugged. "Some fishing thing, er something… _Eh, I dunno!_ But he said he'd be here later!" Junkrat started picking at the dirt under his nails. "Anyway, I hope I get some **fireworks!** " He flung the dirt he scavenged from under his nail at DVa.

" **Hey! Gross!** " She got up and smacked him with her Meka. " _Stupid!_ " She blew a raspberry at him. She took a seat next to Tracer.

"I wonder why Santa's here today!" Tracer asked once again.

"I don't even care anymore! I want his _autograph!_ " DVa's determined, competitive face lit up.

"Oh man! I want it too!" Lúcio got pumped up at the idea. "This is gonna be awesome!" The four children were enjoying the excitement of finally meeting the elusive Santa Clause. Their cheers and banter filled Tracer's room, getting them all hyped up for Christmas brunch. It would only be so long until the got to meet Mr. Santa himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notey Notes:**  
I know it's not Christmas anymore, and I'm hella late, but I figured I should continue this story (and my other one ;~;') and not just leave y'all in the dark. Anyway, I'm gladly getting some time to write again, and I've the motivation and inspiration to do so. So HOPEFULLY this means I'll update semi-regularly. Once again, this is going on much longer than the original one-off I wanted to write. Ah well.

Threw in some McHanzo, just a heads up. Hopefully I get to explore everything better in the next few chapters?  
Hope y'all had a great Christmas! ^_^

* * *

Graves, Gabe, and Jack returned to the house with a bunch of grocery bags in hand. They had enough ingredients for two more turkeys to cook, having agreed that Graves should prepare one too, to welcome him to the party. As they approached the door, they were met by Symmetra at the door, with another woman standing with her. Her elegant purple dress was adorned with fur lining, exhuming a air of sophistication and intelligence. She turned to meet the men, Symettra introducing them.

"Greetings Mr. Morrison. Mr. Reyes." She held her hand out to shake theirs. They both gave her a firm handshake before Graves approached her. "I don't believe we met; I am Satya Vaswani." Graves took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Pleasure to meet you. Name's Malcolm." Graves turned to look at the other woman in surprise. He didn't expect to see another native of _Valoran_ around. "Hey, Karma. What're you doing here?" He gave a friendly chuckle.

The other three looked at each other in confusion. It took them by surprise that the two had known each other. Before they could speak up, Karma paced forward.

"Hello, Graves. It's nice to see you here." She closed her eyes with a knowing smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Morrison, Mr. Reyes." She bowed politely to the other two men.

"I see you two know each other." Symmetra spoke and turned to Jack and Gabe. "You see, Karma and I are going to travel together." She gestured to Karma.

"Yes. I've been sent here to study your world's cultures, you see." Karma reached into her hand bag to reveal a list she had been keeping inside. "Satya has agreed to accompany me while I travel." The list noted down different places to research, notably _Numbani_ was underlined twice.

"I do hope it's fine I've brought her to your party." Symmetra added. "I didn't feel right leaving her at the apartment alone during the holidays."

" **Of course!** The more the merrier!" Jack said heartily. "Good thing we got these extra turkeys, _huh boys?_ " He and Graves chuckled, though Gabriel was less than amused.

"I must say, you look rather similar to our friend Jesse, _doesn't he_ , Mr. Reyes?" Symmetra snickered to herself slightly at their resemblance.

Gabriel doubled back to take a better look at Graves again. To his surprise, there was a resemblance. Perhaps if Graves suited up in a robot-cowboy costume, and were smoking a cigar, they'd look more similar. He was taken aback that he hadn't noticed earlier, considering how much time he'd spend with McCree. He shook his head in disdain, and walked past the two women towards the door. When he tried to turn the knob, he realized it was still locked. Annoyed, he looked over at Jack who was still speaking with the women. Jack sighed, and excused himself from the conversation.

"Anyway, great to see you, Karma." Graves patted her on the back. "Let's head inside, Braum is with the others." Karma was pleased to hear Braum was with Graves at the party.

Symmetra entered the home, Graves and Karma following behind her. Symmetra went around the living room introducing Karma to everyone. Braum was so happy to see her, he lifted her up in a big bear hug. Karma politely thanked them for welcoming her to the party. Symmetra was about to head upstairs, beckoning Karma to come with, Zenyatta however interrupted them.

"Excuse me. If I could have a word with Miss Karma before you head upstairs. I'd just like to ask her a few things about _Ionia_." Zenyatta's request surprised Karma, but she was receptive, nonetheless.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure." Karma responded with a touched smile. She turned to Symmetra. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up later." With that, Symmetra excused herself and headed upstairs to meet the others in Sombra's room.

* * *

Symmetra opened the door to Sombra's room to see the four others sitting on the bed talking. Sombra waved at her and motioned for her to take a seat next to her.

" _Took you long enough!_ " Sombra was sitting next to Genji, who was playing a game on his handheld. Symmetra took a seat comfortably at the edge of the bed, crossing her legs. For a moment she glanced to see what Genji was playing. Her attention however shifted toward Hanzo who suddenly addressed her.

"Satya, you mentioned the other day you were travelling to Japan in the new year, yes?" He very courteously asked. Pharah and Sombra both turned to the conversation.

"Yes. I'm accompanying a friend on her research." Symmetra opened her bag and pulled out a small white notebook. It was pristine in condition and had a nice sheen to the surface. She flipped it open to a particular page with 'Japan' written on the top. "If you wouldn't mind, may I ask your opinion on the locations we will be visiting?" She handed the notebook to Hanzo. He took a quick look over the locations listed and nodded politely. "We're hoping to visit places with rich cultural history."

"Ah, yes. I'm not sure how long you'll be there, but I do suggest staying until the end of March, when the s _akura_ bloom." He politely handed the notebook back to Symmetra. "If you'd like, I could show you the sights myself."

"That would be most pleasant, I'll have to take that into consideration." She wrote it down in her notebook. "When was the last time you were there?"

"Last summer; Genji brought Zenyatta to Hanamura to show him where we grew up." Genji looked up from his game for a second, having heard his name. Just as quickly, he went back to playing the game, barely paying attention.

"Why don't we **all** go?" Sombra spoke up. Pharah's eyes lit up in excitement. A trip to Japan with her friends sounded like a great vacation. "I mean, if that's cool with you, Sym."

Symmetra pondered for a breif moment, wondering if Karma would be alright with that. It was a research venture, after all, and she did want to do her own research while she was over there. Though, she thought to herself, having them their doesn't necessarily mean she couldn't still do research. Perhaps they wouldn't disrupt her plans all too much. She took out her notebook again to start listing some things down; the other three watched her curiously. Genji, on the other hand, was still entirely engrossed in his game, completely oblivious to the spontaneous travel plans.

"I do _suppose_ we could all go." Pharah pumped her fist into the air. "Though I'd have to plan everything accordingly; there's much too much to arrange." Sombra gave Pharah a high-five. "And I will have to discuss with Karma if this is alright." She was writing down dates, times, locations, accommodations, transport, food, and all manner of other things.

"Wait, who's Karma?" Pharah was caught by surprise by the mention of someone she didn't know.

"She's Sym's new _girlfriend_." Sombra chuckled.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend; I am merely aiding her in her research." Symmetra snapped back at Sombra. "She's downstairs, talking with Zenyatta."

"Ah, is Japan part of her research?"

"Yes. She was sent here to study how our cultures resonate with theirs. She asked me to help her find her way around, and I am fascinated with studying the architecture of other countries." Pharah nodded approvingly. "I'm particularly interested in studying the _Himeji Castle_. It is apparently one of the best examples of their castle architecture."

"Yeah, **whatever**. So is this a trip _or what?_ " Sombra waved off the increasingly dull conversation and put it back on track to the exciting part. "We could stay at Genji and Hanzo's place while you guys do your sightseeing." She turned to Genji, who was still playing his game. "That'd be cool with you guys, _right?_ " She punched his shoulder playfully.

" _Uhh, sure. Whatever._ " Genji said, not really knowing what she just asked. Sombra looked annoyed at his apathy. Pharah couldn't help but laugh at Sombra's plight.

"I suppose it would be fine to have you stay at Hanamura." Hanzo closed his eyes to think for a moment. "Genji can stay with you guys at Hanamura while I take Satya and her friend around."

"This sounds great! I can't wait to check the place out!" Pharah fidgeted around in anticipation. Sombra had a big grin on her face, glancing over to see Genji was still engrossed in his game. Symmetra was still writing all sorts of notes in her notebook.

" _Is, uh… Is **Jesse** going to join us?_ " Hanzo asked sheepishly, a tad embarrassed to talk over the excitement. Sombra's knowing smile grew deviously.

"Of course!" She gave him a wink. "I'm sure you wanna show the cowboy around your house, _huh?_ " Hanzo's eyes widened and his face went red.

" _ **What!? No!**_ " His expression was panicked and embarrassed. " _I just wanted to know, since we're all going…_ " Hanzo shuffled awkwardly in his place, trying to think of anything else to say.

" **God, you're obvious. Ahaha.** " Sombra revelled in his discomfort.

"Where _is_ Jesse?" Symmetra asked, having finished writing her notes.

"I dunno. He never texted back." Pharah checked her phone again to confirm this. " _Nope_ , still nothing."

"Ah, he's probably still passed out." Sombra offhandedly mentioned. "The cowboy and I went drinking last night." She tapped her nose a couple times in thought. "Well, more like _he_ went drinking, and _I_ had to drag him all the way back to Uncle Gabe's place." The devious look on her face shifted to slight annoyance.

"Sounds just like him." Symmetra let out a polite giggle at the thought, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "I hope he's up in time for brunch." Hanzo's head was down; he was whispering something to himself. Sombra leaned in to try to hear what he said. She could barely pick up on it.

" _So that's why…_ " He muttered under his breath.

"That's why **what?** " Sombra ducked her head down to meet his view. This startled Hanzo who quickly moved backwards, almost falling off the bed. Sombra was absolutely loving tormenting Hanzo.

" ** _N-nothing!_** " Hanzo tried to diffuse the topic.

"That's why he wasn't there when Hanzo tried to give him a cake." Genji spoke up, not even looking up from his game. The others in the room turned to see him as Hanzo's face grew a stark red. "He came home last night really disappointed he couldn't wish him Merry Christmas." The room went silent. They all turned to see Hanzo holding his breath. Pharah blinked a couple times in awe. The silence was shattered by Sombra, suddenly blurting out loudly.

" _ **BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_ " Sombra fell over on the bed. " _ **H-HANZO YOU-**_ " She tried to exclaim between laughter and breaths. " ** _YOU BOU- PFFFT- YOU BOUGHT HIM A CAKE?_** " Sombra's face was a bright pink; she was kicking her legs up in the air, clutching her stomach. Symmetra giggled quietly to herself at the scene. Pharah saw Hanzo's embarrassment and patted him on the back a few times in consolation. " ** _THAT'S SO-_** " Sombra gasped desperately for air. " ** _THAT'S-PFFFFFFT_** " Genji, satisfied with himself, had a slight smirk on his face, still looking down at his game. With Sombra rolling around in laughter, Hanzo let out a breath and attempted to compose himself.

"I wasn't aware you had a thing for Jesse." Symmetra inquired, genuinely curious. "When did this begin?" Hanzo was still red from embarrassment, but he tried to speak up.

" _I-I don't-_ " Before he could even get a couple words out, Genji interrupted once again.

"When Grandpa Reinhardt asked them to reenact a story for Halloween." Pharah and Symmetra turned their attention once again to Genji. "When Hanzo came home that night, he asked me what I knew about McCree." At this point, Hanzo leapt towards Genji, hands aiming to cover him mouth. "Just last night he-"

Just as Hanzo was about to cover Genji's mouth, Genji leapt off of the bed and landed on the dresser next to it in one swift motion. Completely unfazed, he continued playing his game while finishing his story.

"He asked me last night what kind of cake I thought McCree would like." His fingers were swiftly pressing buttons, deftly focused on the game. Hanzo lay flat on his face on the bed, defeated.

Sombra could only laugh harder and haarder at Hanzo's peril. Pharah gave an embarrassed expression for Hanzo, as she gently pat his head in consolation. Symmetra on the other hand got a text from her phone.

 _'hey i jsut woke up hav i missed bruncg_ ' The text was just readable to Symmetra, who was visibly uncomfortable at the quality of the message. She looked up to see the state of unruliness of her friends and sighed. She texted McCree back.

' _We haven't started yet. It would be in your best interest to hasten. We're waiting for you._ ' Symmetra put away her phone and announced to the others that McCree had finally awoken.

"Jesse just texted. He just woke up; he should be on his way shortly. Or so I would hope." The announcement caught everyone by surprise, but nobody was more alert than Hanzo. He quickly perked up from the bed and looked at Symmetra. Sombra noticed this.

" _Pffffft._ " This was all too amusing to her. " _Someone's excited, huh?_ " Pharah waved her off, telling her to give Hanzo a break.

"Anyway this is great. We can ask McCree if he'll join our trip." Pharah was enthusiastic about the trip together. "Then we can figure this all out!" She picked Hanzo up, helping him steady himself on the bed frame.

" _N-none of you can tell Jesse… **A-alright?**_ " Hanzo sheepishly pleaded the others. Symmetra and Pharah nodded with an awkward smile on their faces. Hanzo looked at Sombra with a face of desperation.

"Of course not. I much rather watch you fumble your words around the cowboy." Sombra found so much devious enjoyment out of his plight. "There's _no fun_ in him knowing." Lastly Hanzo looked at Genji. Genji raised an eyebrow as he felt his brother's piercing gaze from across the room.

"Maybe next time you won't snitch on me when I sneak out to go to the arcade on training days." Finally, Genji put down his game, looking straight at Hanzo. The screen read was flashing 'Boss Defeat!'

" ** _Fine…_** " Hanzo surrendered to his brother's threat. " _ **Just.** Don't tell Jesse, **alright?**_ " Genji nodded. Hanzo let out a relieved sigh as he lay back down onto the bed, defeated.


End file.
